eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
5th Down
Hero in a Pinch (ピンチにはヒーロー!! "Pinchi ni wa Hīrō!!") is the 5th chapter of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata's Eyeshield 21 manga series. Summary The cheerleaders talk about offense and defense in American Football and one remarks that it is already time for the Cupids' offense. The game starts again and despite the Cupids' efforts to stop Kurita, he eventually sacks the quarterback, scaring Sena, who is filming the match. Due to the rush Kurita did, so much dust gets into the air and one of the referees wonders why the sprinklers haven't turned on yet, with the other referee replying that someone hacked the computer controls, whom Sena believes to be Hiruma as he saw him hack the controls earlier. Then, Sena thinks about the rules since he only knows a little of them. He then thinks that somehow or other, it is good that the ball keeps on moving forward. He notices that the first quarter has already ended and it's time for the second one. Shin and Sakuraba notes that even if it's the second quarter, both teams are still scoreless. Sakuraba also notes that the Cupids' offense is powerful in its own yet Shin remarks that Kurita will not stop. Sakuraba remembers the trouble Kurita gave them back then in their own match and says that the Cupids' soft line won't be able to hold down Kurita. The game then starts again with Hiruma managing to see an opening to pass to a teammate through a narrow opening, yet the receiver wasn't able to catch it properly due to being an amateur. Sakuraba says that it was a good pass yet Shin says that his teammates are just a bunch of amateurs. Sakuraba then notes that only Hiruma and Kurita are good, just like before, commenting that it is a wasteful team. Shin later says that if only the Devil Bats has a fast running back, it will be a different story. Later, Hiruma notices that Shin and Sakuraba still haven't gone and decides to get rid of them to get Sena to play, since Hiruma doesn't want to show to Shin the Devil Bats' trump card because he will work on a countermeasure. The game starts again and Sena notices that the game doesn't have much time left. He thinks if the game will be a draw, but he is later surprised by Kurita who is tackling another opponent. Kurita then notices that he tackled near the goal and the Cupids' decided to score a goal. Hiruma plans a countermeasure, but he wasn't successful due to Ishimaru twisting his right foot because he is wearing the wrong spikes. Hiruma then says he has no choice and makes Sena change into his uniform as a punishment for Ishimaru's injury. He later runs really quick to make a flashy entrance. When he is introduced to his teammates as the hero who will be saving them, Sena secretly cries under his eyeshield and starts to think about reserving a hospital room. Characters in Order of Appearance Events, Showdowns and Matches Events *None Showdowns *None Matches *Deimon Devil Bats vs. Koigahama Cupids (ongoing) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1